Three Little Witches
by Kitten-in-the-skyy
Summary: Three witches arrive in Forks in mid New Moon, new friends are made, people imprint, things happen, a war will be fought T for lang. This is a rewrite of my older story that i cant remeber the name of
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: We the Nonexistant People**

"This is taking forever!" I complained as I tried settling into the third plane I'd been in in 25 hours. Soon CJ gets bored just listening to her music and slapped Brianna on the head. Bri retaliated of course, because apparently there's a rule against _not _retaliating.

"Man this is an entertaining plane ride!" I cried sarcastically as Brianna and C.J. continued fighting.

Eventually, I stepped between them saying, "Relax! We don't want the flight attendant to come over here do we?" I asked my eyebrow rose. They both shook their heads and settled down. Through the entire episode our guardian, Jamie had been flirting with the attendant. You'd think since I was 18 with two friends that were black belts it taekwando we'd be allowed to transfer schools without a guardian. But apparently our other guardians decided to send Jamie with us, who had appeared useful.

"Move over Brianna, we are switching spots. I don't need any more arguments on a plane. With you two fighting not even the black box would survive," I decided a dreamy look on my face.

"You and your Twilight obsession," Brianna muttered as we switched places. I settled in-between my two best friends, who just happened to be my sisters. We were triplets.

We weren't vampires we were humans under the curse of Marionette. The most evil lady of the cursed society, besides Bloody Mary, I mean. Allowed me to explain, my sisters and I are cursed. Our mother was a witch, so Marionette cursed us. Being cursed had a plus side. Brianna could see fate, smell mythical creatures, and predict the future. C.J. could read minds and also send thoughts. I could bind people to my word and create illusions. It was no big deal though. The reason for our move was the same as any of our others. We had been found out and had to move before the whole world knew. Yeah that part of life sucked. I tugged Eclipse and my new I-Pod out of my backpack, preparing for an enjoyably quiet ride.

By the end of the 12 hour flight Brianna and C.J. were both irritable as we said good-bye to Jamie and got into the rental car. The minute we left the airport Brianna fell asleep, thank god. C.J. who was sitting shot-gun was blaring us out of the car with her I-Pod. We arrived in Forks after finding an abandoned white house in the middle of nowhere. Decidedly I walked cautiously into the house, C.J. and Brianna followed me into the house I'd found.

"Huh, looks like someone lived here not that long ago," C.J. pointed out.

"Vampires," Brianna hissed. I drifted through the house looking through the rooms. A HUGE coven of vamps had lived here not more than four moths ago.

"They had a human pet, too," I sighed dreamily.

"This is not your damn book Kristy so just get over it!" Brianna growled. I rolled my eyes.

In the morning It's My Life and thunder woke me up.

"Turn your f-ing music off C.J.!" I grumbled as I drug myself outta bed.

"Ohmygoodness! Ohmygoodness! Ohmygoodness!" Brianna squealed as I made my way into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked knowing that if I didn't ask soon she'd do this all day.

"Ok, there's this girl who is apparently 'extremely depressed' and we are gonna be friends with her!" Brianna squealed.

"Now is this sealed fate or the future?" I asked knowing there was a huge difference. The future changed, fate didn't.

"Fate," Brianna said confidently. I smiled.

_CJ gets down here! I _called through my thoughts.

_Why? _She asked.

_Because, we have school today. _

_Great _she thought back sarcastically.

When C.J. finally decided to show up I showed them what Forks High looked like, located the office, and gave them our story.

"Our parents are famous musicians. They left us in the trusting hands of Aunt Mikki, who is in the Seattle Hospital. We all get teary eyed and I weakly smile and say; 'I'm sorry you had to listen to our sad story' you guys look pitiful. Now, Brianna, will it work?" C.J and I stared at Brianna as she got lost in the future.

"Yup!" She said. After our meeting in the kitchen we all went into the room I was "borrowing" to look for something to wear. I eventually settled on a black mini-skirt and a silvery shirt.

"Wow Krissy that really compliments you," Brianna said dreamily. Her apparent temper from yesterday seemed to be gone. C.J. on the other hand, well no one knew what to do about her. Brianna was wearing a simple ivory dress that ended just above her knees. C.J. was wearing black jeans and a black tee-shirt with skulls all over it with a chain-link choker necklace.

School was, well school. Fourteen guys had asked me for my number just because I was new.

_You're supposed to be the calm one_. C.J. stated. I rolled my eyes. We were in Physics my only class with Brianna and C.J. Luckily they behaved.

After class I saw Bella Swan. I nudged Brianna who was texting Kyle from San Antonio, Texas. We had lived in San Antonio last year. Brianna had found her "true love" and never revealed us for what we were. I rolled my eyes at the thought. C.J. arched her eyebrow.

I shrugged, _I don't believe in true love_, I thought bitterly remembering the last time I'd fallen in love.

"Oh yeah," C.J. muttered. I allowed a tear to escape before I drifted up to Bella Swan.

"Hi," I said shaking my head to keep the tears back. She looked around with a vague expression on her face. Her pain was so evident that I couldn't help but reach out to this poor creature.

"Hey," She replied quietly.

"Who did this to you?" My voice ringing with authority.

"Nobody," She muttered quietly.

"I beg to differ, who is this Edward?" Inquired C.J. Isabella's arm automatically clenched around her middle at the sound of Edward's name.

"It's ok to tell us," Brianna said quietly.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk," I said gently.

"I have to go to class," Bella whispered.

"Nope. You're stuck with us now," I said briskly grabbing her arm. Brianna grabbed her other arm and we dragged her to my Bug. She gasped when we pulled up in the drive of the house we were borrowing.

"Why are you living here?" She asked refusing to move.

"If you tell me your story about how you ended up like this I'll tell you about me and my sisters," I negotiated.

She nodded. "Could we talk somewhere else though?" She asked.

"Where?" Brianna asked getting suspicious.

"La Push," Bella said firmly. I nodded already speeding off.

"I'm C.J. the blonde idiot riding shot gun is Brianna and the driver is Kristy," C.J. introduced us. Under normal circumstances if Brianna was called a blonde idiot she would almost choke C.J. Once she almost killed her. Tempers. I was (thankfully) level-headed. Though I did occasionally lose my temper. I smiled evilly. The last time I lost my temper... bad things happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: La Push**

"Where now?" I asked as we drove up the main road of La Push.

"Turn left up here," She said quietly. I nodded. All of a sudden this growl resounded from the forest.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"Werewolf," Brianna said through clenched teeth. I nodded; this was sounding more at more like my books. Weird.

"I'm going to take a look. You guys stay here," I ordered as golden mist floated around them. They all nodded. I swung myself out of my silver Bug and jogged into the forest. Right away I saw this huge russet-brown wolf. Huh. Jacob Black in my books was that color. Huh. Whatever. I ran towards the wolf. I kept running but I couldn't catch up to it. Shaking my head I returned to the car. All three girls were still sitting there looking shell-shocked.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"It came by. Brianna told it to leave, and then she started having a vision. Bella then talked to the wolf, whose name is oddly enough Jacob Black. He's going to meet us at his house, and no this does not prove your books are real!" C.J. announced.

I nodded," Let's go then,"

For the two minute ride to the Black's residence it was dead silences. Brianna was still having a vision. C.J. was busy reading everything's thoughts and watching Bella, who was sobbing silently. I felt really bad for Bella, honestly but she HAD to let us in. Or we couldn't help her. I scowled. Let's hope this isn't a love story we're in the middle of. I thought reflecting on what I'd done in Paris for us to be discovered. Stupid Alexander. I'm forth in line for the crown in London. I mimicked. I had to believe him. I couldn't be wise and sensible. I was so stupid.

"Quit beating yourself up. You can't blame yourself," C.J. said in response to my thoughts.

"We should explain," I said regretfully as I saw Bella's confused looks. Bella nodded.

"After we go inside though," Brianna said grinning.

Do you know what she's thinking about? I questioned.

C.J. nodded, smiling._ Hey, I forgot to give you this image I was able to get from Jake's _head. C.J. thought sending me the worst image ever.

_This was when Bella had been left in the forest. _I realized.

C.J. nodded.

"We're here," I declared.

I couldn't understand why we were here or why Bella was all of a sudden in a chipper mood. Oh yeah, Jake. I recalled. The door flew open. A man taller than my 6'4 was standing at the door looking harassed.

"Jake!" Bella cried as she threw herself into Jake's arms.

"Hey Bells," Jake said sounding thrilled and more than a little surprised! Brianna snickered. I rolled my eyes. Jake released Bella.

"Who are you?" he asked. Brianna and C.J. stepped aside allowing me the spot-light, something they both knew I hated.

I tossed my hair proudly and announced in a grand voice, "My name is Kristy, This is C.J. and Brianna," I pointed to each of them in turn, they both waved. Jake was standing there staring at me like I'd just spoke French or something.

_WTF?_ I thought

_I'm not allowed to tell _C.J. replied. I rolled my eyes, the brat. Jake looked awestruck.

"Umm... are you going to be ok?" I asked hesitantly.

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and said in a husky voice that melted my heart, "My name's Jacob Black. You can call me Jake. Kristy could I tell you something?" I nodded, probably still looking freaked.

"But we get to come with," C.J. said politely.

"You'd might as well," I said.

"We'll make it story time!" Brianna giggled!

"Huh?" Jake asked looking confused.

"You have a story to tell, we have a story to tell and Bella has a story to tell," I said carefully.

"Let's go down to the beach," Jake suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Bella! We are leaving!" Brianna called in a sweet voice.

"Coming," Bella called.

The ride in my Bug was a little uncomfortable with a 7ft man in the backseat with Brianna, who talked none-stop and Bella, who when Brianna came near some subjects wrapped her arm around her middle. I'd give her a weird look but never say anything. By some weird mental connection I knew Jake realized what Bella was doing too! I wasn't crazy! Yay!

"We are the Pirates who don't to anything we just stay home and lay around and if you ask us to do anything we'll just tell you... we don't to anything!" I started singing softly. C.J. and Brianna started giggling, Jake raised an eyebrow and Bella just gave me a weird look.

I'm not falling in love I told myself.

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"We're here!" Bella exclaimed. I got out of my car and drifted down towards where Bella was, Jake following close behind.

You should hear his thoughts sis, they are so sweet! C.J. said as she strode along. Brianna lagging behind as always came up on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear, "You should see your future sis. Out of all of us only your story ends perfectly,"

"I can't imagine that being true BriBri," I sighed.

"Anywho it's STORY TIME!" She screamed.

"Oh, goody," C.J. said sarcastically. C.J. and her moods were something no one ever understood. Ah well at least we'd get some answers today!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Story Time! _

_**"We'll go first!" Brianna trilled. **_

_**"Sis, your enthusiasm is getting to me," C.J. grumbled as we all settled down on some nice flat rocks Brianna found. I rolled my eyes so far today they hadn't fought. **_

_**"I'll tell ok?" I said. They nodded. "Our mother, she was an amazing witch. She founded one of the witch communities, wrote numerous books and raised her three daughters on the magic of witches. One day Marionette came by. She killed my mother and cursed the three of us. A couple of days after being cursed we found we had extraordinary powers. I can bind people to my word and create illusions; Brianna can see fate, predict the future and smell mythical creatures, and CJ. Can read your mind and send thoughts. Weeks went by; we learned to survive on our own. One afternoon a lady named Emma came by she told us about this place, where cured kids like us came and were taught about themselves and powers. After a few moths in Alanna house of the Strange, we were transfused to England, there we stayed for a month before CJ met a guy name Chris and told him everything. The Guardians, as they are called came erased his memory and moved us to Paris. We were able to stay there before... before..." I couldn't go on I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me and CJ pick up where I left off. **_

_**"Before Kristy fell for a guy name Alexander, he tricked her. Never caring about her just trying to get enough info to put her in the funny farm," I'd like to say I kept my cool but I'd be lying so I'll tell you the truth and say this, I started sobbing. Brianna came over and tried to calm me down. CJ continued, "Once again the Guardians were notified Alex's memory was erased. That was not good enough for Kristy. She hunted him down and killed him. Ever since then anything bad that happens she blames herself just because of that Alex. Even though nothing was her fault! So we moved to Texas. In Texas we stayed a year. Brianna met this guy named Kyle. She told him nothing and their relationship stayed happy. Brianna saw something bad in our future if we stayed in Texas so we moved here. We found that abandoned house outside of town and decided it was perfect," CJ finished quietly. **_

_**And finally I cried myself out so I took a shaky breath and asked," So, who's next?" **_

_**"Bella is," Brianna informed me. **_

_**It is so nice to have a physic sister,**_** I thought, rolling my eyes. Taking a deep breath Bella began, **

**"Vampires used to live in the house you guys are 'borrowing'," She began. **

**"I know that!" Brianna said rudely. **

**"BriBri, be quiet," I said gold mist swirling around her. She scowled. **

**"Well I used to be one of their mates. His name was Edward he lived in the gold room," I didn't mention bother to mention CJ had spray painted the room black. "Five moths ago he left me, he didn't love me anymore. I was depressed beyond help I know I scared Charlie, my dad but I just was so dead. A zombie. I started hanging out with Jake a month ago, and then you guys showed up," Bella finished. **

**"Wow that was short," Brianna commented. I rolled my eyes and chucked a rock at her head. I missed, I have terrible aim. **

**"So… Jake your up," CJ said calmly. We all turned to face Jacob. **

**He cleared his throat and began, "Do any of you know the Quileute Legends?" All of us nodded, our Guardians had made sure of that. "Good, then you've heard of imprinting right?" He asked. Again, we nodded imprinting was something the Guardians had said didn't happen to often. "Kristy, I've imprinted on you," Jake declared. "I love you so much it's hardly bearable. I swear I will never hurt you. I love you," Jacob said exuberantly.**

**My reaction? Apparently fainting. The next thing I remember is Brianna and CJ laughing. I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and gently placed in the back seat of my Bug, my head on Jake's lap and my feet in CJ's face. The look on her face was priceless. **

**"I'm sorry, Kristy I shouldn't have dropped that on you like that," Jake said quietly.**

**"It's ok," I mumbled still not coherent.**

**"Kristy please sit up, I'm tired of smelling your feet," CJ whined. I rolled my eyes and sat up, Bella wasn't in the car. **

**"Where is Bella?" I asked.**

**"We just dropped her off at her house and in reply to your next question you were out for three hours," CJ said smiling. **

_**You're a know-it-all**_**, I informed her.**

_**No, I'm not I just listen**_**, she replied. I rolled my eyes.**

**"I'm really sorry, if you want I'll stay away for a few days and let you get used to the idea of imprinting," Jake offered becoming more depressed as he spoke. I just couldn't make him feel like this, it was awful.**

**"No you don't have to do that Jake," I said sweetly "I just can't think of a stranger way to fall in love again. When I saw you I thought man he is awesome. And then I saw your personality and that only made me love you more, even though I told myself this would never happen. Jacob Black I think you're a great guy. We should defiantly go out sometime," I finished leaning my head on his shoulder, smiling. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting Fate, Having Fun, and Leaving**

**Alice's POV**

I was texting on my new Dare when a vision swept me away_. _

_I saw a girl with the most incredible dark hair. She was speaking with two girls a blonde and another girl with serious wardrobe problems. Then I realized where they were, our house. Interesting I thought. The door opened and Bella walked in, she wasn't the same girl I remember, she was sadder, depressed. She smiled and walked into our house. The three girls stopped talking and greeted her. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. The dark-haired girl grinned and shouted, "Jacob Black you know that's irrelevant just come in!" The door opened and then something strange happened, the future went blank._

"Alice, are you alright?" I realized Jasper was shaking my arm. I nodded. "What did you see?" was his next question.

"Hang on, I want to tell everyone. Where are Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett?" I asked, we all knew where Edward was it wasn't worth it to convince him to come down anyway he'd just make me feel bad.

"Everyone's around here somewhere," Jasper said, puzzled. As he said that Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked, anxious.

"Well, three girls are living in our abandoned house and Bella is friends with them and this Jacob Black kid. But when he walked in the door in my vision everything went blank," I heard Edward creep towards the stairs at the sound of Bella's name and retreat when he didn't hear anything about her dying or getting hurt. I shook my head.

"Why do you think I can't see Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Alice, Jasper, I need to tell you guys something about the Quileute people," Carlisle said, dead serious. "When Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I first came to Forks, we came across, werewolves. Instead of killing us all, Jacob Black's great-grandfather and I signed a treaty. We were not allowed to hunt on their lands, and they would not kill us. I think the werewolf gene has resurfaced and Jacob is a werewolf. Thus the reason you cannot see him," This all made sense and all but I just didn't appreciate not being able to see the future.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"We return," Carlisle said softly. Esme nodded, a howl could be heard from upstairs.

"Apparently someone doesn't like the plan," Rose muttered on her way up the stairs.

**Kristy's POV**

That night I considered and thought about so much that when I got up I had a migraine.

_Great, _I thought

_What? _CJ asked

_I have I migraine_. I whined.

_Good for you _CJ said.

Brianna, already knowing of this called the school and informed them of the situation. They understood and let us all have the day off. I stayed in bed and napped for awhile. Around mid-afternoon I was feeling better.

_We should invite Bella and Jake over for pizza,_ I thought.

_Yeah. Ok. Whateve' _CJ replied.

"Krissy! Jake and Bells are coming over! We'll have company around mid-night!" Brianna sang as I grabbed a Coke © out of the fridge.

"Ok," I mumbled and settled down to watch TV. That evening I was in a better mood than that morning. Over-eager, Mike had dropped our homework by and asked how I was doing. CJ had rolled her eyes a lot when he'd come by. Apparently he was a very optimistic person. Brianna had called Bella and Jake and had ordered them to come over for pizza and a movie. Just to bug CJ Brianna asked Mike to stay. He was a little to quick to agree to come back later after we had eaten. I didn't think it was necessary to tell him Bella and Jake would be here.

"GUYS COME INTO THE KITCHEN PLEASE!" I yelled. They drifted into the kitchen.

"What?" CJ asked obviously not happy. I figured Brianna knew what was going on and wouldn't let her know. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'd like to say, see I told you. The books are real. I was right," I said sweetly.

"No, they're just coincidences," CJ argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Whateve'. Secondly, who is this 'visitor' that's coming at midnight?" I asked turning to Bri.

"Yeah, it's the Cullens," Brianna said.

"Ok, we can't let Bella or Mike to be here when they come. Jake's already spending the night so he's obviously going to be here. Besides he'd never leave me alone in a house full of vamps," I said.

"That is true," Brianna admitted

"Ok whose idea was it to invite Mike?" CJ asked, angry.

"Mine," Brianna said, smiling sweetly. I rolled my eyes. (Jeez we do that a lot.)

"Peoples, peoples, chill out. Bella will be here soon," I said calmly. I created an illusion of flying chickens to amuse Brianna.

"Chickens!" She squealed and started chasing them. CJ shook her head and walked to the phone and ordered 4 pizzas. (Jake could eat 2 ½ by himself.) Just thinking about him makes me smile.

Bella walked into the house, smile lighting up her face, except for her eyes, they remained sad, like always. I made the chickens disappear and Brianna stood up looking thoughtful. CJ screamed.

"What did you just think of?" I demanded, Bella giggling.

"Her blowing up," Brianna answered truthfully. I rolled my eyes

"You guys have got to be the most amusing people I've ever met," Bella said with a giggle. CJ was chasing Brianna around the kitchen with the butcher knife.

"Hey! CJ! Don't use that unless you're a skilled professional!" I yelled over Brianna's screaming. Bella was doubled over laughing. A knock on the door brought an end to the highly dangerous, yet funny game.

I smiled, "Jacob Black you know that's irrelevant! Just come in!" He opened the door and in three seconds he'd crossed the room, grabbed me and kissed me.

Brianna crossed her arms said, indigently. "Hellooooo! I exist too!"

Jake chuckled, "Hello Brianna,"

"HI!" She said, happy! I shook my head, and then I noticed it sitting on the counter, staring at me.

"SPIDER!" I screamed and ran, landing on the back of the couch. "KILL IT! KILL IT!" I yelled at the top of my lunges. SMACK, Jake's hand came down on the spider instantly killing it. It was all mashed up on his hand, and he started chasing me.

"" I screamed leaping off the back of the couch. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. Jake broke down the door.

"Well, that was pointless," I said, my cheeks turning red.

"No that was high comedy," Jake said, laughing. He wiped his hand off on his jeans and we walked back downstairs. Brianna had a video camera.

"Did you have that on the entire time?" I asked, everybody laughing. She nodded, I whapped her.

"Who let the pizza man in?" I asked ready to kill Brianna.

"Ummm…." CJ started I hit her, hard.

"That was mean," I said sulking.

"Aww… Kristy we didn't mean it!" Bella said, smiling. I nodded and walked over to pay the pizza man and take the pizzas.

"Dig in!" I said sweetly. Jake grabbed an entire pizza and inhaled it. Brianna and CJ were suspicious I'd play a joke on them. Bella grabbed a slice and sat on the counter next to me.

"WHOOOO! I get to sit with BELLA!" I cried doing a victory dance. Brianna had just taken a sip of her Coke© which had come out of her nose. Grinning Jake came over to me.

Sounding offended he said, "Oh. I get it. You don't wanna sit with me!" He sniffled and walked over to BriBri who was cleaning her shirt off. "May I sit with you?" He asked with a British accent.

"Of course!" She said acting generous. I was mad now I'm sure my eyes were violet.

"Excuse me, I have to go get my boyfriend back," I said to Bells, annoyed. She nodded her mouth full of pizza. I walk over to Jake, who was smirking.

"Hey Brianna? How about giving my boyfriend back and I'll leave you with an illusion of him?" I suggested. She nodded. I created an illusion and grabbed Jake's hand. As I dragged him towards Bella I felt an unknown person trying to penetrate my mind. I shook my head to clear the feeling and smiled up at Jake who was staring at me worriedly.

"What?" he asked looking intently at my face, as if to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Someone's trying to read my mind. No big deal. You're still staying tonight right?" I asked just to be sure. Jacob nodded.

"The Cullens are coming back. And Brianna invited Mike Newton over for the movie," I updated him as we drifted towards Bells. He started shaking.

"Chill out Jake," CJ said laughingly. After we had consumed the 4 pizzas Brianna picked out a movie, just as Mike came in the house. Winking at CJ I snuggled up to Jake. Brianna made a puking face and sat down in the armchair. CJ and Mike settled down on the other couch as the movie began.

**Approximately One and a half hours later.**

"That was AWESOME!" Mike said as he walked out of the door.

"It was wasn't it," Brianna said with a dramatic sigh. I nodded in agreement.

"BYE!" CJ yelled as Mike got in his car and drove off.

Yawning, Bella said, "Well, I should be gettin' home too," Smiling softly she walked towards her truck.

"Jake…" Brianna started.

"Taken care of. Quil and Jared both are at Bella's house makin' sure no leeches get into her room," He said smoothly. We all nodded.

"CJ, what time is it?" I asked

Looking down at her phone she said, "11:59"

"Great," I said sarcastically. Only two seconds after I had said that the door burst open revealing 6 vampires, all looking incredibly confused. Jake wrinkled his nose and stood protectively in front of me. I shoved him out of my way smiling sweetly and made my way towards the Cullens.

"Hello I see one of you is missing," I greeted them smiling coyly. How much do they know? CJ was sending a summery of their thoughts to me.

"Oh I know a lot," I whispered. Rolling her eyes BriBri stepped forward.

"Welcome Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie," Brianna said graciously nodding to each one in turn.

"Oh, this is Kristy, CJ, Jake, and I'm Brianna," She introduced us flawlessly.

"One of you is missing," CJ declared.

"Ahh, yes, Edward is clearing something up with Bella who I presume you all know," Carlisle said kindly. We all nodded, Jake starting to shake.

"Jake, if it's too much, you should go. I don't want an all out war," I said softly rubbing his arm.

"I. Can. Handle. It," He said through clenched teeth. We were all walking into the living room when Brianna started laughing. All of the Cullen's raised their eyebrows, smiling softly I sat down on the couch Jake wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"BriBri, why not save us the insanity and tell us what's up with poor Edward," I said mockingly at the end.

"Well… Jared and Quil are giving him a run for his money. She ended laughing, I snorted.

"Wow, he sure is smart," Jake said sarcastically. Rolling her eyes Rosalie flipped her hair back.

"Why don't you just leave?" She snarled.

"Because I want to see Edward's face when he sees his room," CJ snarled back.

"Are those my clothes?" Alice asked. I shrugged and nodded.

"It looks really good on you, I should take you shopping," She complimented.

"Yeah that'd be the day," Jake muttered. I punched his shoulder.

"If I wanna go shopping with a leech, I don't see how you can stop me," I said getting angry. Suddenly a wave of calm hit me. I turned and faced the source.

"Jasper that's really not necessary?" I asked, offended he should try that on me. Brianna shook her head and went back to enjoying what was going on at Bella's.

_I hope they don't wake her up,_ I thought.

_They haven't yet. She's a heavy sleeper I hear. She'll be fine _CJ assured me.

"So, while we're waiting let's get this all straightened out," Esme suggested. Rosalie sighed. Causing Brianna to sigh dramatically in return.

"Well, we moved here into your abandoned house, CJ did something, and I won't tell you what to Edward's room where she was staying. Brianna is staying in Rosalie and Emmett's room and I have taken up residence in Alice and Jasper's," I stated calmly. "If I may ask a question in return?" Carlisle nodded. "Why'd you leave and what have you been up to?"

"I can answer that!" Brianna yelped indignantly.

"Yes but I want their answers from themselves," I explained.

"Oh." She said sounding affronted. CJ shook her head amazed at Brianna's stupidity.

"EDWARD FORCED US TO GO OK!" Emmett yelled obviously wanting to talk about this for quite some time. "I DIDN'T WANT TO GO! BELLA WAS FAMILY! BUT EDWARD SAID IF WE DIDN'T GO WE'D HURT HER EVEN MORE!" He yelled finally out of breath.

"It's my fault, I lost control when Bella got a paper cut," Jasper whispered, ashamed. I nodded.

"It wasn't your fault, as I've said a hundred times, it's hard to stick with our diet," Carlisle said in a reassuring voice. I smiled and nodded.

"We don't want you around Bella," CJ said.

"We have just begun to heal her. The pain she was in… it was immense. We haven't been able to help her all the way. But we don't want Edward to send us back to square one," I said calmly. Brianna was in the middle of a stare-down with Rosalie.

_I was so right, they're real, _I thought smirking.

_Alright maybe they are real and I… was wrong, _she admitted in her thoughts sulking. The Cullens looked confused I smiled sweetly as Brianna pointed to the door just as Edward came in.

Not even acknowledging us he marched up to his room sending the four of us into a fit of hysterics. I was doubled over laughing when we heard an enraged yell and the whoosh of air as he came to stand in front of Jake Brianna CJ and me.

Still laughing CJ asked, "What wrong Edward?" If he was human his face would be plum colored.

"MY ROOM IS BLACK! AND ALL OF MY CD'S ARE MISSING!" He yelled.. CJ had thrown them all out after declaring them crap. Emmett began laughing.

"Man they really got you!" Alice said chuckling.

"So… did you get to see your precious Bella?" Brianna asked.

"No those stupid wolves kept me busy," He growled.

"Good," I said. "I don't want you near her. Hear look inside my head let me show you something about you leaving Bella," I said stonily letting my mental boundaries slide away.

**Edward's POV**

Finally! I was able too look inside one of their minds. These girls thought like normal humans. Except this girl wasn't letting me into her entire mind, just images of Bella flashed before my eyes.

By the pain in her head Bella had been hurt deeply. I saw everything I saw her throwing things away, sobbing and scaring Charlie. I saw her become a numb zombie. I watched as she and Jake bonded. I saw her meet these three girls. I wasn't allowed to see the part where they shared stories. Lastly I saw earlier to night, before I interrupted again. She was laughing at something. I saw how well this entire group fit together and how harmonious it all was.

_See Edward, she really can survive. I can't sit hear and watch her fall for you and you betray her again. My sisters and I cannot allow that, we are more powerful than you need to know. Be warned don't try anything._ Then the barriers were back up and I couldn't get anything. The blonde and the Goth both looked disapprovingly at their sister.

"He needed to see," She murmured as she snuggled closer to Jake. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She sighed.

"Look, Carlisle you're obviously the leader, it's really late, and letting people into our minds is exhausting. Let us get some sleep and talk to you later," the blonde suggested rubbing the dark-haired girl's arm in a vain attempt to wake her up. The sleeping girl smacked her hand and went back to sleep.

"I can carry her," Jake insisted.

"Alright. We shall meet here around four," Carlisle agreed. Jacob, whose thoughts I could read, stood up and walked towards the door. The other two girls followed wearily.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Brianna's POV**_

_Krissy was asleep. I had told her once if I'd told her a billion times. DO NOT LET PEOPLE IN YOUR MIND! Keeping mental boundaries down was difficult. I was sitting in the back with Jacob, my sister still in his arms._

"_Where are we going?" I asked CJ, who was driving._

"_A hotel, I guess. Kristy still has that $250 I gave her for Christmas," She said, uncertain._

"_You guys could always stay at Emily's," Jake suggested. _

"_Who's?" CJ asked, curious._

"_Emily is Sam, the leader's, fiancés. They have a couple of spare rooms and Kristy can stay with me," He explained. _

"_You're not going to do anything to her that she'd regret will you?" I asked, always the overprotective sibling. He smiled and shook his head._

"_Well… I guess that'd work," I said cautiously. CJ reluctantly nodded._

"_Great," he said smiling. I really liked Jacob, he was cool could handle my sister and was fun. What more could a girl want? Well I'd like scientist to prove peanut butter's a fruit, but no one will ever believe me. I'm not even supposed to exist! God that's depressing. Shaking off the icky feeling that was building up in my gut, I drifted into the future._

_I saw Jake and Krissy, they were over at Bella's. Edward was attempting to get to Bella. Kristy was out in the woods with Jake, looking for him. I watched as Edward attacked. Jacob was too far away to do anything. Helplessly we both watched as Edward crept closer to his prey, my sister. Suddenly there was a whirl of dust. After it settled my sister was no longer there. Instead was a werewolf. Growling she lunged at Edward. Bella came dashing out of the house, crying. I could tell Jake, Krissy and I were thinking along the same lines, except Kristy had a larger vocabulary, and NOT in a good way. Coming out of the vision I saw CJ and Jake both looking at me. I let CJ see._

_Damn, I wonder if we can all do that. _She thought. I shrugged. 

_CJ let Jake see, Kristy wouldn't like it if you left him out_, I said. Rolling her eyes she complied.

"Damn," Jake muttered. 

"My thoughts exactly," I said giggling. 

Soon we were at Sam and Emily's. We usually aren't people persons but Emily was incredible. I had CJ thank Jake for warning us about her face. What happened to her scared me, ya know my sister DATING one of them. But I wasn't a prejudice person, and Kristy could take care of herself.

After a HUMONGOUS breakfast at Emily's we wandered over to Jacob's. Kristy and Jake were both still sleeping. While we waited CJ and I carried on an eventful conversation with Billy. He didn't know I was physic and CJ could read minds. We had fun wowing the old man. Around 11 Kristy and Jake came down the stairs laughing, seeing the two of us sitting there staring at her only made them laugh harder. Smacking Jake she went over to the fridge and grabbed herself a glass of orange juice. 

"Should I've asked first?" She asked with her usually morning stupidity.

"Naw, it's fine," Jake said with a grin. Nodding she sat down. Yawning she looked at us. "Who the hell are you?"

Shaking her head CJ said, "We're your sisters," 

"Oh yeah," She said.

"Is she usually like this?" Billy asked, cautious.

"No, she's usually dumber," I said with a smirk.

"She's only acting like this because of last night," Billy nodded, I'd already told him about last night.

"I am?" She said with a look of confusion.

"Of course not baby," Jake said leaning down to give her a kiss. 

Clearing her throat CJ asked, "So what's on the agenda today?"

"We have that meeting with the Cullen's around 4," I noted quietly.

"Oh yay, I get to smell vampire all afternoon," Jake muttered.

"Well, you get to spend all night with me," Kristy said slyly. Grinning Jake nodded enthusiastically. Winking Kristy got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Your sister is awesome," Jake said, facing us. We nodded. 

After she stepped out of the shower she came down and asked, "What are we doing today?" I shrugged, as did CJ. 

"We SHOULD go look for a house or apartment," CJ stated biting her bottom lip. 

"I'll go with you," I said brightly, my sister was emo some days and needed my cheeriness. 

"We're gonna go check up on Bells," Krizzy said punching Jake in the stomach. Jake, CJ and I shared a look. Nodding Jake called to my sister, who was rambling away at Charlie, who had stopped over to watch the game.

"Krissy! Get your phone!"

"Kay!" She said in a sing-song voice. After Jake left with Kristy singing The Pirate's Song from Veggie Tales did CJ and I take our leave.

We drove around looking for a house in the pouring rain listening to Frontline by Pillar. Around 3:30 we found a tiny cottage that fit our lifestyle and personality. Unfortunately that's also when we got the call about Edward and Kristy fighting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kristy's POV**

For the reccord I didn't exactly have fighting for my life scheduled in my agenda for today. But damn it if Edward Cullen couldn't leave Bells alone. Just seeing him was enough to piss Jake off. I'm better at controlling my temper but I have NEVER been so pissed.

"Let me see Bella," Edward roared. Growling Jake ran towards me. Shaking my head at him I started retreating into Bells' house. Jake slowly walked behind him. Edward stalked towards me, and then it hit me.

I was going to die. I'd never REALLY wanted too and now I had so much to live for. So I lunged. I didn't notice until after Bella came out of her house screaming that I was a wolf, just like Jake. Deciding to be fascinated later I focused on backing Edward back into the forest.

Suddenly I knew he was going to jump over us. Instantly I was a bear, 8 ft tall and pissed. Not a good combination I know. But it stopped Edward. Jake and I managed to drag him into the forest Bella running to keep up. Watching her fall for the 30th time in the past two minutes I decided to help the girl out. I trotted over to her and let her grip my snow-white fur. Sweet I was pure white.

_Aww man BriBri's gonna kill me if I get my fur encased in blood_ I thought. Three miles into the forest I saw my sisters and Alice.

Why are they here? I wondered as I navigated through the rough bramble Bella trailing behind. Hackles raised Jake came over and immediately started treating me like I cub.

Growling I advanced on Edward. CJ came over and shoved me back. I was mad though and more powerful than both my sisters put together. Growling fiercely Jake grabbed the nape of my neck and dragged me back.

Laughing Edward said, "Aww do you have to be controlled?" Snapping his jaws fiercely Jake lunged at Edward taking him down. Eyes narrow Bri yanked Jake back. Sighing he shook his head and darted over to me. Phasing as he came he scooped me up in his arms. I was human now, totally didn't get that, but whatever. He kissed me. Not one of that simple girlfriend-boyfriend kisses a love-you-forever-kiss. One so powerful and majestic I immediately melted into it.

"I thought I'd lost you," He said in between kisses.

"Ya'll can go away now," I said flapping my arm at the people gawking at us.

"Umm…. No," Bri said, "We have to figure out what happened and if it can happen to the rest of us," Nodding slowly I got up and walked over to Edward, who was holding a sobbing Bella.

"Well Eddie, you got your way, you got to see Bella. But now you're dealing with a stronger force now. A force even the Volturi cower from," I said power building in my in my voice. Suddenly the three of us said in unison, "And now Edward Anthony Manson Cullen you have waged war against one of the most powerful societies in the living realm," And with that we all four phased into wolves and disappeared among the trees, leaving Alice and the blubbering Bella behind.

It hurt like leaving your best friend at the gates of hell, which I've done. Leaving Bella was hard, no one wanted to but we knew destiny was speaking here and all we had to do is follow along.

_I take it we all can shape shift_, Bri said

_No duh, _CJ mentally rolling her eyes.

_Since we don't have to pay for gas anymore anyone wanna go to Minnesota?_ I asked out of pure curiosity.

_Why? _Asked Bri, CJ, and Jake all at once.

_I don't know, I just feel like that's where we're SUPPOSED to go. Besides I've never been there!_ I said mentally grinning.

_As long as Seth can come I don't see why not,_ Jake said rationally.

_Why Seth? Better yet who's Seth_ CJ asked.

_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys I 'm kind of taking care of Leah's younger brother. Leah is one of the pack and so is Seth. _

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, _We all said at once. Nodding Jake led off towards La Push.

_I'm gonna miss Bella, _Bri said sadly.

"We all are," I said aloud dusting my jeans off as we stopped at Seth's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter. 7 An imprint or two… or three… or not?**

The minute we'd all phased, our clothes magically appeared on our bodies, Seth came bounding out the door. Apparently he was told by Leah, that he was to be ready by the time we got there. And what do you think happens the moment BriBri phases? Seth, imprints on her.

_Mind-boggling, _CJ said.

"Poor you," I said as warm hands enclosed mine. Looking up I smiled at Jake.

"They gonna chase us?" Seth asked calmly.

"Yup," Brianna said brusquely stuffing supplies like money into one of her jean pockets.

"Why pray?" I said mimicking our old friend Elaina.

"Cuz… dat's what they do lassie," Brianna mixing a southern accent and a British one together.

Rolling her eyes CJ phased and yelled in her head, _LET'S GO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!_

Phasing I said, _I'm a lady? AWESOME!_

_I'd rather be a dart frog… _Seth muttered.

Laughing BriBri said _Race ya._ So as per usual, we ALL started racing one another. It only took about three hours to get to Minnesota.

_So Madame smarty what next? _

_We find a person_, I said totally confident now.

_Yes, and what does this person look like? _CJ asked snidely.

_I don't know but I know he's at this hotel_. I said indicating to the hotel we were discreetly behind. _And he's important to you. _After that she shut-up. I smirked, but was thankful this was about CJ if it had been Bri she wouldn't have shut-up for hours! I snorted and watched as Bri and Seth started playing around like young children. I chuckled and it turned out as more of a cough.

_What are we doing here?_ I wondered aimlessly

_We're gaining alliances then we're going to storm the Cullen fortress, _Bri replied smartly.

_I thought they were going to chase us,_

_They've decided since we've left the immediate area and the Wolves are giving them a hell of a time. Sam and Paul took part of the Cullen's territory last night._ Bri informed us.

_I knew I had a reason to like them!_! Jake said phasing back into a wolf.

_Anyway the person we're waiting for is a Child of the Moon, a real werewolfAnyway the person we're waiting for is a Child of the Moon, a real werewolf. _Madame Physic told us.

_Wait, what does that make us?_ Seth yelled in our head.

_Shape shifters, well, the three of us are advanced shape shifters, but ya know same thing _Bri said with a wolf shrug. Seth nodded and took off scouting our perimeter for the night.

_I always hated math,_ I mused as I hunted with Jake and BriBri.

_Ya and you were never good at it _Bri said bluntly shaking her giant tawny brown head.

_Which is why you were in accelerated math back in Dallas, _CJ commented wryly. I snorted_, I always cheated off of you dear sister,_

_Ah I love you too! _Came the sarcastic reply.

_I just thought of somethin' what do we do about Kyle in San Antonio? _I asked as the thought blared through my head.

_I'm not really sure… I think I should call and break up with him cuz I am so way more in love with Seth, _Bri rambled. We all nodded, what could go wrong? Wrong question to ask. As per usual when you asked that question something worse happened, BriBri had a vision. Eddie boy was turning Bella then taking the newborn on a challenge or whatever to kill us.

_Great, _CJ thought.

_Yay _Bri thought, swiftly recovering from the vision.

_That's just great _Jake put in sarcastically.

_Are the other wolves coming because us and a real Child of the Moon is no match for a newborn and a pissed off Edward_. I thought rationally. Just after that a real Child of the Moon appeared and growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8 Tea with a British Child of the Moon**

Swiftly with an almost cat-like elegance I phased to question the guy standing in front of me, he was of average height, muscular with light olive skin and dirty blond hair. He glanced at me and smiled, Jake growled. I twirled my hair and blushed, he was hot.

"Good afternoon miss," He said with an unmistakable British accent. Bri who had phased was behind me now squealed.

CJ rolled her eyes as she phased. "I'm sorry about them, they are complete idiots,"

"I get that all the time," He laughed. Jake and Seth came up behind us scowls on their faces. Bri and I turned around and laughed aloud, they looked so much alike.

"I don't believe we've met," He introduced. "I'm Christopher,"

"I'm Kristy, this is Bri, CJ, Jake and Seth," I indicated to each of them in turn. He nodded smirking at CJ as her jaw dropped.

"Uh… please excuse us…," I smiled shoving CJ and Bri behind the trees.

"Ok what's your deal?" I asked.

CJ shrugged and blushed, "I…I imprinted," She admitted.

Bri squealed, "Now we can all be happily ever after!"

"I don't believe in that kind of thing!" CJ and I yelled at the same time. Bri smiled knowingly and drifted over to Seth.

Shaking my head at Bri I said to CJ, "Just tell him through your mind what happened, hopefully he understands," She nodded wrapping her arms around her. Focusing her thoughts on him, at least that's what I was hoping she was doing we both walked out into the clearing.

I strode over to Jake smirking. "Miss me?"

"Always do," Jake smiled as he kissed my forehead. Bri was getting ready to drag Seth off to who knows where. I shook my head, we all needed to stay together. CJ and Chris were obviously having a in-brain conversation.

After an hour or so of awkward silence, it was Bri who asked. "Ok so does this mean Chissy boy is joinin us on our quest eliminate the freakin jackass Edward?" Chris and CJ both nodded.

_Ha, ha now we have CC almost like CiCi's pizza! _Bri said, reminding me again of our birth town.

_It's near here you know,_ I commented quietly.

Bri nodded her head looking wistful. _Wonder what happened to all of our school friends. _

_We could go see, if they're even still in the area,_ I suggested.

_Lets_ Both of my sisters agreed in an instant.

_Uhhh what's happening? _Seth asked completely confused.

_We're going to our hometown, hunt down old friends and enemies. Possibly find more allies. _I said calmly.

_That would be good_, Jake noted surveying our small motley group.

_You got a problem with our motley group? _I asked, offended.

_Not if I got you_, He smiled and nudged me.

_Hey uh why are we wolves when we could go into my hotel room for tea. _questioned Chris.

_I don't know… _Bri said dreamily.

_Figures _Chris patronized.

_Ok tea, let's drink tea then! _Seth said faking enthusiasm. We all phased back human, because being a wolf when you didn't have to was just confusing, and my brain hurt. We walked into the state-of-the-art hotel and the first thing Master Clumsy does is knock over a $1000 vase.

"Way to go Jake," Seth muttered as we slunk silently towards the elevator. I rolled my eyes, sometimes, Seth was sooooo sarcastic. But then again, I always was.

"So what exactly does tea entitle too?" Jake asked wrapping his arms around me. I leaned against him, I was tired.

"Actually it's more like a snack, you eat food and drink whatever's in the fridge and then for a couple hours you can do whatever you want. Well, that's what I was thinking anyway" He finished self-consciously. We all nodded as I punctuated the statement with a yawn.

"Great," he said with his amazing grin. We all walked over to the table and sat down as Chris swiftly made something edible and grabbed us each a pop. I nodded my thanks before commencing to sitting in Jake's lap, watching everyone through half-lidded eyes. Sometime I fell asleep and was placed unknowingly on a bed that was so fluffy I thought I was on a cloud. In fact the first words out of my mouth when I woke up were, "Why am I sleeping on a cloud? Are there pretty cauliflowers there?" I heard laughter.

Wow sis, I've heard some random stuff in my life but what you just said, takes the cake!" CJ laughed. I narrowed my eyes, this was sooo NOT cool! Sighing I shoved CJ and smacked Bri, I am not a happy camper when I wake up, ever. One time our second adopted mom thought waking me up at five in the morning was "ethical" I accidentally hospitalized her. He, he, whoops.

_Why are you thinking about that?_ CJ asked

_I dunno, was fun? Memories? Ah hell why does it matter we gotta get out of here I can FEEL them jerks coming!_ I yelled.

"That changes things," CJ said aloud Chris wrapping his arm around her Jake picking me up off the bed.

"I need a bruuush!" I whined. Jake nodded and grabbed one.

"Thanks," I smiled flirty.

He rolled his eyes and in his yummy husky voice said, "You're welcome babe." I smiled, I felt better than I had in YEARS.

"Uh hello we're still here…" Seth and Bri said at the same time. I laughed, this was family.

_Glad we agree sis,_

"Let's GO for crying out loud!" Bri called already out the door. Grumbling we all followed her.


	9. Chapter 9

In an hour we were in our hometown. I went human and found the nearest phonebook. Scanning it I found what I needed; Krystal's address.

_Found Kry's address you want me to keep looking for the others? _I asked CJ, who shook her head. I shrugged and started off down the street. Four and a half blocks later I stopped in front of an apartment building, I buzzed for apartment 6.

"Hello?"

"Uh…Kry?"

"AAAAAAAAAH! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HERE! LIKE IN TOWN!" She screamed then started talking rudely to us in Russian. I shook my head, I STILL couldn't understand her! I smiled as she jumped and tackled CJ. Bri and I were next. Kry was the only person EVER allowed to give my dear sister a hug.

"Wow you guys have really changed! I swear your nose gets bigger every time I see you CJ!" CJ rolled her eyes and rubbed her nose. I looked at my watch and waited for the next part of her routine.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? HERE I SIT 5 YEARS AFTER YOU DITCH US ALL AT THE MALL AND POW YOU SHOW UP AGAIN THIS IS A HELL HOLE THE CARBON FOOTPRINT GOD IT SUCKS! LIFE SUCKS! I missed you guys!" I smiled the Kry meets after years of separation routine was over. Now on to the real reason we were here.

"We're here on business. As glad as we all are to see you, we need your help," I said calmly praying she wouldn't ask about the guys.

"First tell me who those hot guys are," She said smiling flirtatiously at the three of them, who were clustered together in the doorway.

Bri rolled her eyes and pointed to each guy in turn, "Jake, Chris, and Seth. Now can we get on with the discussion?" We all nodded.

CJ took over the talking then, "So we met these vamp assholes called the Cullens and the jackass Edward stole our friend Bella. Ok so she convinced herself she needed him anyway. So he's decided to wage war against us. Saying we're a harm that should not be allowed to survive. Blah, blah, blah. They're holed up in a mansion in Forks WA. We need your shaman help. You are still a shaman right? Practice Wicca, can help us bring peace at the end?"

"Actually I create the exact opposite of peace.' Kry said softly speaking into her lap. Bri grinned wolfishly. "That works too,"

We all nodded. Kry nodded softly and went to grab her kit. "Now I know your all shapeshifters. Can one of you carry sweet me? I gotta keep my energy reserves to the max so I can be ready. I'll also shield us from that mind reader and vision seer. Oh and also the empathic guy. Gotta feel sorry for him though dealing with all that shit," Kry talked as she grabbed everything she'd need. Finally we started off down the street, apparently Kry had kept in good touch with the others of Untainted Poison. Our band we started in 7th grade.

_Wow, lotta memories here…_ I sighed. CJ nodded as she grabbed Chris's hand.

_Still don't get why you didn't just drop out of high school and become an Ecologist when you had the chance. _I said.

_Things change. I still can't believe you wouldn't sell that story you created to that company. You could've made MILLIONS! _CJ replied simply and calmly.

_Do you guys ever shut UP! _Bri gripped.

_Really? Is that necessary? Chill ok? What's your…oooooooh yaaa!_ I remembered. Kizhole, was a guy Bri hated so she beat him up in an alley one night and got arrested. Best night of my life.

_NOW she remembers._ Bri mocked as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh shit," Kry said as we were walking out of her house.

"What?" We all asked at the same time.

Sighing she said, "Just realized if I'm gonna do this major shit, I'm gonna need Allyann's help,"

"Oh Ally? I haven't seen her in ages!" I exclaimed connecting the dots before either of my sisters. She smiled sadly and nodded.

In less than fifteen minutes we were at a HUGE mansion at least six stories animals EVERYWHERE.

"So, this is her place?" Bri asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kry smiled and nodded, "She shares the place with every single healthy stray in town," I laughed.

"Does Kerry possibly live here too?"

"Just visiting actually, and of course they all wanted to come with. So Ally rented this place for the weekend" Kerry herself said. Squealing I gave her a huge hug. "I missed you!" I exclaimed and she smiled at me calmly, as she always did waiting patiently for me to finish.

"Where have you been? I mean I know you've stayed state-side but honestly! Did you get moved around a lot? Are you alright? Why are you here?" There was Ally.

Standing there smiling asking all these questions in a single breath. "Well…" I started and commenced telling them everything that had happened since we'd left town five years ago. Slowly we got back to the whole reason we're in town. Again CJ explained the situation with these guys she wasn't afraid to talk in other situations, she was, don't ask me why. I DON'T wanna know.

Anywho CJ explained, "These dumbcaf vamps called the Cullens. Well their oldest 'son' has a human girlfriends, who's also friends with us. So Edward's going to change her and have her kill us so we need to raise an army of sorts to fight, we won't fight the Cullens to the death but we need to show them that we are not to be messed with,"

"Why not just bring this before the Volturi?" Kerry asked as she scratched the ears of a one-eyed cat.

"The Volturi would vamp-ify us all and kill our REAL WEREWOLF friend," CJ emphasized.

"Oooh ok. So THAT'S out. Now do you WANT to kill them or do you just want them to listen to reason?" Was Kerry's next question.

"Both!" Brianna hissed. Looking puzzled Kerry looked at me for an explanation. I shrugged at my sisters and explained the path Fate had chosen for all of us.

After hearing that jaws dropped at the horrific parts we played and the beautiful end it all came down to they agreed.

"When do we leave?' Ally asked as she and Kerry packed.

"Tomorrow," Jake said. My friends had gotten to know the guys pretty well, considering it was the first time they'd met and well some of them could read their souls, see everything they've ever done or desired to do. Man when Ally and Kry became AllyKry it was creepy what they could accomplish.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later we were off, the six of us shapeshifters running at top speed a beautiful roan stag slightly behind us. Ally and Kry both hitched rides on Bri and CJ.

_That still sounds wrong, _I thought shoulders shaking. Bri ran me into a tree and CJ just gave me a go to hell look.

_Whatever, I just didn't get how we'd be in fighting condition when it came to the actual fight. _

_We'll take an hour long stop about 75% of the way there, _CJ planned. I nodded shortly. Bri and Seth were too busy playing Random Thing (a game of some sort,) to pay attention. None of us bothered to get their attention, they'd stop when we stopped.

A half-hour later the nine of us stopped and took a break. We'd met the Wolves a couple miles back and had been making plans ever since, apparently Alice couldn't see any wolves, shapeshifters, or shaman. Which cut us a nice break. We decided a full surrounding after we checked the surrounding area for any of them hunting. But according to Jared and Paul they hunted a day ago, and sadly Bella had been changed and had woken up right before they came to find us. It hurt all of us to know that our new friend Bella, was a monster. Killer. Murder.

"Cullen better make she doesn't kill anyone or I'll kill him myself," I said as the thought passed through my head. Everyone nodded, Paul already shaking.

"Save it man," Chris said, his hair suddenly a shade darker after he'd been into the stream.

"Do you get highlights in your hair?" I asked mildly curious.

"Yes, I do. You got a problem with that?" Chris said.

I shook my head calmly and replied, "I just noticed it was darker. Which means your hair is probably originally brown correct?" He nodded .

"We need to leave guys, hour's up," Jake said putting something in my hand as he walked away. It was a bracelet, he must've noticed they're all I wear, besides earrings. It was a carved wolf and carefully inscribed in the back was forever yours, Jake. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes, it was the sweetest most thoughtful gift I'd ever received.

_Ya it's fabulous now MOVE _Bri said in my head.

_Sometimes, I really DON'T like her attitude. _CJ rolled her eyes and smiled, I knew I'd hear her thoughts later, if there was a later.

_There will be, _Bri commented. They both accepted their passengers and we continued on.

Ten minutes later we were outside the Cullen mansion Jared, Paul, Seth and a couple newbies were scouting for strays, and the rest of us were forming a silent and deadly ring around the house.

Kerry had sent all the animals within a ten mile radius away. Sitting patiently in a circle we all waited as the Shamans Ally and Kry worked their magic, literally. The two of them created a grid, when you stepped off the mansion and onto the ground the ground swallowed you and dropped you off in a volcano on anther continent, I personally hadn't exactly picked one but AllyKry did. They would tell us which one though, but none of us wanted to know. We could smell them, all eight and blood, animal blood, mountain lion to be exact.

Anywho I growled softly alerting them to our presents and phased into a human. I intended to talk to Carlisle, even though the conversation was three days four hours, two minutes, and 5.8276 second late. I still wanted a conversation, he was a nice man and didn't deserve to die, yet.

"Carlisle come out here!"

_Allow him to pass_, I commanded AllyKry. "Anyone who comes out with you will disappear," My voice carried, it sounded cool. A second later Rosalie came out onto the porch saw us all and flashed back inside.

Carlisle came out a second later. "How do we know you are not lying young shapeshifter?" I threw a leaf onto the grid, it vanished.

I shrugged as I stared at his amazed face. "It's alright for you to come out, you're peaceful. It is the people you allow in your home we are worried about," I said walking halfway out into the yard sounding oddly formal. He nodded and walked halfway too, with chairs.

I sat down on one and he sat on the other. "Now Miss…?"

"Miss Kristy, Carlisle," I said with a smile.

"Ah, Miss Kristy why are you here?"

"We are here Carlisle to ask for Edward. He must be shown we are not meant to be messed with and to not use our own friend against us," I said sweetly hands in my lap. He nodded and suddenly Edward was on the porch.

_Girls please allow him a path to us and that's it. _I mind-spoke. We could only do this because of the charm I was wearing on my ear, Jake's bracelet, on my wrist.

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded as he stalked across the path they'd made (it was softly glowing so he didn't get lost).

I smiled devilishly, "Eddie my homie! Wuzz happenin' on your side o' da town? Ya funkin' da ladies"?"

He rolled his eyes, "Speak like a normal human,"

"'Fraid I can't do that sir. Wanna take this to the actually fighting level or do you wanna debate the shit outta me. Cause trust me ya'll could bore a girl to DEATH! No wonder Bella's dead in there! What are you going to tell Charlie? Hmm? Or Angela? Have you found a decent enough lie that their lives won't completely crumble at the news? Sick bastard!" I screamed! Jasper sent me a calming vibe I dispelled of it. I jumped on Edward holding his chin up so he was looking at me I was SO close to killing him! But then, I thought of Bella and I couldn't I was more humane than that.

Edward grinned, "You too chicken?" I slapped him.

"No, I'm just thinking of your wife!" I exclaimed. "I wanna see Bella within four hours and if you don't comply we will kill one of you," I said and stalked off. Through the entire conversation the pack and the rest of the Original Nine were busy sharing information and making sure I was safe. I sank to the ground and breathed. Jake came over to me, human and held me. No words were spoken, because no words were needed. That night we all slept awaiting the next day. We'd agreed with Edward to meet with Bella tomorrow morning 8 am sharp. I groaned and curled up next to Jake and drifted off…


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"_Where am I?" I wondered as I surveyed the field in front of me._

"_Daughter, you are in the Middle Land. It is I, your mother. It has taken me thirteen years to conserve the power to reach you and I fear for not long. Tell your sisters when you awake that I've always loved them. But you sweetie got stuck with the wrong power." My mom was walking towards me in this field talking to me, telling me these things. _

_I ran towards her and gave her a hug. "I've missed you,"_

"_Me too, sweetie, me too. Now back to what I was saying, I'm taking your power of illusions from you, you do not know how to use it properly but I AM going to give you the power you were destined to have, electricity can now run through your body and zap people. I have only come across one vampire able to do this, Kate. You will never meet her, I've talked to the Fates," My mom smiled and I gave her my hand. Skin prickling, I watched as a line went from my hand into my mom's, while in her other hand blue lightning was going into my arm, it tickled and I instinctively knew how to use my lightning/electricity power. _

_I grinned, "Thanks mom, I love you,"_

"_I love you too sweetie good luck," My mom said as I drifted back to my body. _

When I woke up the first thing I saw was the concerned eyes of Jake, Bri, CJ, Ally, Kry, and Kerry.

"I'm fine guys," I whispered as I showed the dream to CJ and Bri.

_Jeez what a rough dream,_ Bri stated.

Sighing I flopped down on the grass in a very ungraceful motion. Putting my head in his lap Jake asked, "So what's you're new power?"

"Electricity," I said offhandedly while every one stared in awe.

"What?" I asked looking up at Jake who was staring at me bemused.

"I've always thought you had an electric personality," he said.

I snorted, "That was cheesy,"

"I know, but sadly I don't have anything else,"

"Bummer," I said walking back into the mundane clearing from yesterday.

_I don't mean to be a fatalist but, I think we're all gonna die soon _Allyson's pensive voice interrupting my thoughts and imagination.

"Not on my watch," I growled stalking back into the clearing.

"Hello guys," A soft voice came from the porch.

"Bella!" I squealed.

"You're…one…of…of…them…" BriBri cried.

"Yes, but this has always been my dream! Edward! He came back for me!" she cried elated at the fact. Her new body was defiantly spectacular, as was what she was wearing. He long mahogany locks had gotten longer and fuller. Her skin, ever pale seemed luminous. Her eyes, I shuddered at them, they we're horrid red, blood red.

_Those are seriously creepy,_ CJ thought in awe.

_Ya! _BriBri chimed in. I nodded, saddened by the changes one pompous ass could bring on.

"Bella, I am so sorry. We should've saved you, now you have Stockholm syndrome with a man who left you for dead! He didn't even care that you cut yourself and cried yourself to sleep night after long, painful night. He didn't see you're nightmares! Didn't feel you're screams echo off the walls of you're house, scaring you're father to death! While this was happening he was living it up with the blonde bimbo from Alaska. Bella, if you can seriously forgive him for that I'll be one impressed shifter," I said drawing a trembling breath as my attempt to hold back tears grew pointless.

"You guys don't understand! I did forgive him!" Bell said, still happy.

"WHAT?" BriBri yelled. I growled, losing control of my temper.

"How could you betray us!" CJ yelled!

"I didn't! I'm in LOVE I can't help it. I must be with him, and we have a beautiful daughter. Renesmee come say hello to some of mom's friends!" Bella exclaimed, obviously not realizing how dangerously close we were to killing her.

"That's not a good idea," I managed to choke out. Seeing the constant vibrating among us, Bella paused, and nodded.

"So…if that's all please leave," came Carlisle's calm kind voice among the chaos.

I growled, itching for a fight, but did as he requested, and left.

_Why the fucking hell did we leave? _Bri exclaimed as we headed into Sam and Emily's house for some food.

_Because we're obviously not wanted, dumbass,_ CJ said, swearing for the first time in seven years.

_Guys, stop, this isn't going to help,_ I said levelly giving Jake a kiss. Phasing we sat in front of Jake's house just staring, I felt so numb and void, like I'd failed.

"We did fail sis," CJ said softly, grasping my hand.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked softly.

"Maybe we should return home," CJ said dejectedly.

I laughed, was CJ serious? "_What _home? We're homeless!"


End file.
